


Holding, still

by Kaisbeast



Series: Tomorrow Never Dies [11]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fighting anxiety/depression, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTP goals, i'm going down with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisbeast/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: Uruha thought he wasn't strong enough.Reituha ❤❤~Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of Gazette drabbles where I'll write about every pairing (eventually)!





	Holding, still

They had been together for some time now and Reita always said he would be there for him. He did not believe those words at first, but it was in times like these that he actually realised what the bassist's words meant. It was only when his heart skipped the proper rhythm of its beats and he felt the signs of fear building up deep inside his body as the heavy tears of being alive fell from his eyes that he knew. 

The arms around him were warm and felt safe, almost enough to shelter him from the world outside as he let loud sobs travel through the chilly air of that autumn night. Almost.

His body clenched and desperately tried to hold onto something to maybe reach whatever he was looking for within himself. Looking for a meaning, looking for a reason, looking for the slightest flick of light to keep him in place, to keep him steady. For a long time, however, there seemed to be only darkness, a dazzling darkness that took him over whenever he felt closer from finding the right path again. And It took him a long time to notice that he had been looking for the wrong thing, from the beginning.

He searched for the meaning of his tears, searched through the nothingness of his mind hoping his emotions would emerge in the surface so he could rip them away from him. He found nothing. 

He searched for air as his lungs seemed to fail him for absolutely no reason, blaming himself for every shortened breath and every cry for help in the middle of the night. And yet he found nothing.   
He hurt himself, looking for his own soul inside his flesh, hoping the pain would lead him through. Nothing.   
He looked for it - whatever it was - on other people. His parents, his friends, his fans, only hoping they could tell him, that they could fix him. But they couldn't, so he hurt them in the process.   
It was only when the arms that held him close now told him to look from a different perspective that he was able to notice. His best friend did not say a word, simply staying next to him with a light brush of fingertips against his back as he cried his lungs out until he was completely exhausted. And when he was finally able to stop he was greeted with the fondest of smiles, one that could scare each and every one of his demons away. Sighing in half shame half relief, he buried his face on the crook of his best friend's neck, murmuring a tired 'thank you’.

“Don't thank me,” he chuckled. “Be proud of yourself, you are very strong, Shima.”

He shook his head against his friend's neck. “I can't control myself without you. I can't do anything without you. You're the only light in my life.”

Reita pulled his chin up so they were facing each other, unsure to lock his tear swollen eyes onto his friend's sweet, caring ones.

“Shima…” the bassist placed a gentle kiss on his nose. “You are the light in your life.” A kiss on his forehead. “I'm but a shadow of this light,” a kiss on his left cheek. “resting nearby.” a kiss on his right cheek. “You are bright and beautiful on your own.”

His lips formed a tired, but genuine smile at the gesture, unable to fight those words. Before he could reply, Reita's mouth curved into a coy smile as he said “Did I miss a spot?” 

Instead of replying, he simply pulled him close for a kiss, silently thanking him as their lips lazily explored one another in a familiar way. They both smiled into the kiss and he could almost swear they were the only ones in the world. 

“I love you, Kouyou.” His friend murmured into the kiss. “You are the most beautiful creature in this world.” 

“You're so cheesy, Akira.” He broke the kiss to let out a small chuckle. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> We all have battles to fight, and even though not all of us have a Reita around, remember that you are your own light ❤


End file.
